Teams?
by OdangoAtama17
Summary: “Bella?” he sought my eyes out. “Yes, Jake?” I looked straight at him. “If you had to choose between the two teams in your book, who would you pick?”


Disclaimer: I only take them out to play with. Sadly enough I don't own any of the characters, Stephanie Meyers does. I wouldn't mind owning Jacob though.... ^__^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~J&B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"BELLLAAA!!!!"

I glanced up from my book to see Jake bounding towards me across First Beach. Still upset with him about our argument earlier, i looked back down to continue reading. I could feel him arrive behind me within seconds.

"Hey Bells...I'm here now...sorry, the-"

"It's about time." I inwardly cringed. Maybe I answered a little too harshly. I sighed and continued reading. After he took a minute to catch his breath I felt him sit on the sand behind me, his legs straightened out and to an angle as to fit me in the middle. I felt his arms wound around me to settle on my waist, and he laid his chin on my left shoulder. He spoke.

"Aww...Bells, come on. Don't be mad. The meeting ran late..." After getting no response from me, he then added, "Pleeaasseee???" A small smile graced my lips. I didn't have to turn my head to see that he was pulling the puppy pout face. When he does that I am never able to stay angry at him, so i nodded my head in submission. At this, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to my cheek. I could feel his smile through the kiss. He put his head back in its original position.

After a while, Jake was getting restless. I could feel it. I picked up my bookmark and marked the page i was on. I detached Jakes arms from my waist line, and stood up taking my book with me. I offered my free hand to Jake who gladly took it. Taking a last glance at the lowering sunset, we turned and walked hand in hand to our home in the main neighborhood of La Push.

Our humble abode was not the biggest, but still suited us just fine. Jake led me upstairs into the master bedroom...our room, and we both got into bed. It was still a little light out, too early to go to sleep, so we sat up talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Jake told me how the meeting with the pack went, and i talked to him about a new hobby i wanted to try out. After a while of aimlessly talking, it got quiet between us for the second time that day. That was until Jake said he wanted to ask me a serious question...

"Bella?" he sought my eyes out.

"Yes, Jake?" I looked straight at him.

"If you had to choose between the two teams in your book, who would you pick?" I looked at him in mild surprise. He had been reading along with me on the beach. I gave a wry smile, quickly picked up my pillow from behind me, and tossed it at him with all my might. During his moment of shock, i darted off the bed and headed for the door.

After Jake took a second to take in everything, he jumped off the bed and, unfortunately for me, caught up with me. He pushed me against the wall and lifted my arms above my head where he pinned them. He pulled his body flush against mine and looked into my eyes.

"Who?"

"Why?" i dared him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." i toyed. He gave a nod.

"Yes. That it did. But you know what? Satisfaction brought it back." i gave a small laugh. And decided to give in.

"Neither Jake. **I am Team 'You Don't Have To Choose When it's Fiction.'"^^**

Jake gave his own little laugh. After looking into my eyes one moe time, he dove in to give me a kiss that left me breathless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~J&B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN:: a short ficlet about our favorite Twilight pair...the pair that SHOULD have been...in any case... read, review, do what you do. the quote in **bold is an actual answer of Stephenie Meyers when she was asked what team (Edward or Jacob) she would be on. **I read it, and though it would make a cute little ficlet. But I will see about getting some of my other stories up...honestly i have a bit of a problem with starting and not finishing, and then i forget....yeah.....will try though. Please forgive any errors, even then flames will only be used to roast marshmallows....yumm!! haha... And now the task of remembering my password...hehe see you guys later...hopefully.

-Odango

^^- quote taken from Stephenie Meyers home page.


End file.
